


One of Them

by Molly_Is_A_Fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl/pseuds/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl
Summary: Harry James Potter gets his life turned upside down. He makes new friends and old turn into enemies. No one is what they seem and never was. What will happen to Harry now that he no longer seems to be who he is.Draco Lucius Malfoy just wanted to be left alone. But that wasn't happening. Not by a long shot. He had no one to trust but himself. But could he open up his heart. let the people who care about him close. Will he crumble under what is to come or will he stand up and face it all.And what of those lost and hurt. Will they be found and save or will they die before they can see their loved ones again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dark Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/775472) by [Herald_of_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams). 



A man sat alone in a dark room below Hogwarts, in the middle of planning when he sees a letter. Though what the letter said was shocking. It read,:

“ **_To whom this may concern,_ **

**_Harry James Potter is not who you think he is. This letter is to go to Tom Riddle. Harry James Potter is a Black. Yes he has Potter blood but he has no muggle relations. He was taken from his parents and put into a home of muggles who don’t take care of him. Someone needs to help Harry James Potter out of this bad house for it will chance that future if you do. You have the chance to do the right thing. Save Harry James Potter and bring him to Tom Riddle. Show Tom Riddle his back and he’ll know what to do. This is the last chance for the world as we know it. So what will it be?_ **

**_From an Old and Forgotten Friend. “_ **

He looked up from the letter and knew what he had to do. He got up and made his way outside of Hogwarts. It was after all his turn to watch over the boy. Maybe for once he could do things right this time. He smiled, which was unusual for the man considering who he was, and apparated away.

He landed at the house and looked around. He knew that after Petunia married she moved here. Lily wanted him to know even if they weren’t friends anymore. Oh of course they weren’t friends anymore. Lily Evans was a bad person. The worst or the worst. Of course no one knew that considering that she was a good faker. He walked up to the door and knocked. They had to let him in. The door opened and there stood Vernon, Harry fake uncle.

“What do you want?” he asked glaring at the man.

“I am here to take one Harry James Potter,” said the mysterious man.

“Like hell. He’s my nephew without him around who will do everything,” said Vernon about to shut the door when it was blown off and he was knocked back.

“You misunderstand. I’ll be taking the boy. You have no choice considering I can and will kill you. Now that that’s sorted where is the boy?” asked the man.

“In his old bedroom waiting out his five day long punishment,” said Vernon. He pointed the the cupboard under the stairs and the man narrowed his eyes. He went over and did a silent unlocking spell. The door fell open and there was Harry James Potter on the brink of death. The man grabbed ahold of Harry James Potter and apparated to Malfoy Manor. He landed in the Green Room where the Lady of the house and her son, Draco Malfoy, were sitting. Without asking questions the lady helped fix up Harry James Potter while Draco Malfoy, doing as the man said, called Peter Pettigrew, to bring the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, over to the Manor. When Harry James Potter was fixed up and alright, resting in Draco Malfoy’s bed, the man left him and showed the letter to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Severus Snape were both left confused and wondering. Why?

Harry James Potter woke in a fit. He looked around and didn’t know where he was at. He sat up and noticed the Dark Lord sitting next to his bedside watching him. He looked for his wand but didn’t see it anywhere. Through there was a wand in his hand that wasn’t his. It took Harry James Potter a moment to realize that it was the Dark Lord’s wand.

“I am not here to hurt you. For I have come because in light of recent events you and I are allies. For now. I have come to you without my glamour. I think we need to talk,” said Tom Riddle. Harry James Potter didn’t know what to think but he knew one thing. If this wasn’t a joke he had probably just sealed his death wish.

“Why has happened to make you and I allies,” asked Harry James Potter. Tom Riddle handed him the letter that he too read. It could be possible that something had happened and that Harry James Potter was in fact a Dark Rose.

“Why would you need to check my back,” asked Harry James Potter. He didn’t like that part but at least someone came to save him.

“Because if you have my mark we need to have a talk,” said Tom Riddle. Harry James Potter nodded and turned over so Tom Riddle could look at his back. Tom Riddle slide Harry James Potter’s shirt up and looked at the golden rose on his back. That was Tom Riddle’s mark. This right here is when things got better for Harry James Potter. But things only got worse for one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  

“You have my mark on your back. But that has to be impossible. Your father was missing when this happened and you Mother had taken you with her. Unless Your Mother, James, did this on his own,” said Tom Riddle. Harry James Potter was confused. Why did he have a dark mark? Why were both his parents males? Who was he?

“Why do I have a dark mark,” asked Harry James Potter.

“You don’t. You’re one of my Dark Roses. You have the ability to be fertile. That should mean that you appeared in my book and you have a soon to be husband,”  said Tom Riddle.

“What Soon to be husband,” Harry James Potter asked feeling like his world was coming to an end.

“Yes a year or two after a Rose gets marked they get paired up. Not all of my roses are with me. They will have to die soon. My dark roses are the best kept secret of the dark side. But you should know. A lot of people close to you are in my book. Tipsy,” Called Tom Riddle. A small house elf appeared. Tom Riddle’s only house elf.

“Yes Master Tom sir,” asked Tipsy.

“I need you to go get my book please,” requested Tom Riddle. Tipsy nodded and disappeared. In his spot was a small, worn out, book.

“You do not need to worry Harry. Nothing bad will happen to you. I swear on my magic,” said Tom Riddle as he opened his book. A book that held Harry James Potter’s fate. Did Harry James Potter really want to know?

“It says right here; Harry James Black, a dark rose, to be married to Rabastan Lestrange. Child to Regulus Black and James Potter,” stated Tom Riddle. Harry James Black looked up at Tom Riddle.

“I will explain as best as I can. Your Great Grandparents gave James to me and I marked him. It showed that he was a Dark Rose. I never make a mistake when I match my roses up. Your Father and Mother we quick friends and fell in love very fast. There is something else you should know. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were also given to me. They are both Roses who are running from their chosen. If they don’t come around then I will have no choice but to kill them. I can’t let anyone know about my Dark Roses,” said Tom Riddle with a sad frown.

“What if I could get them to agree,” Harry James Black asked in a shaky voice.

“That would be alright. I don’t like hurting my roses. They are my pride and joy because they are very rare,” said Tom Riddle. That was the beginning of Harry James Black’s next adventure, but at the same time this was happening other things were going on. Let’s check on those other things.

Draco Lucius Malfoy was a lonely boy. That was to be expected. So when Draco Lucius Malfoy found out that he’d been a marked Dark Rose and that he was to be married on his 17th birthday it was expected that he’d be livid. Draco Lucius Malfoy did not want to get married to someone who was just going to use him. And that wasn’t even the worse part. The worse part was who he was marrying. One William Arthur Weasley who was a marked death eater. Just great. Draco Lucius Malfoy would be married and live an unhappy life because he was just a means of breeding, probably not even considered a person in the eyes of his soon to be husband.

“Draco dear. There’s nothing any of us can do. You were marked and the dark lord paired you up. You must understand,” said Narcissa Malfoy.

“Then I want to speak to the Dark Lord about this,” said Draco Lucius Malfoy.

“Dear you really shouldn’t make him angry. He’s not going to chance his choice,” said Narcissa Malfoy.

“Even if he won’t I want to know why. Why him. Mother why him?” asked Draco Lucius Malfoy. He heard his mother sigh and leave. It wasn’t going to be a good day after all. But just when Draco Lucius Malfoy was calming down he father came in.

“Draco, William is here to see you and talk about what date the bonding should be,” said Lucius Abraxas Malfoy said and just like that Draco Lucius Malfoy was livid. Even more than that, he was done.

“I don’t want to see him. I don’t was to speak to him. And I certainly don’t want to bond to him,” screamed Draco Lucius Malfoy.  Lucius Abraxas Malfoy did not get mad at all. He expected this. He was calm about all of this.

“Then your mother and I will help William to decide,” said Lucius Abraxas Malfoy as he walked out of the room. And with that took Draco Lucius Malfoy freedom and life with him. But this isn’t the only thing to happen.

Somewhere in a dark cold prison sat three people. One of which passed out. The other two sat quietly talking.

“Do you think they will come for us,” one asked the other.

“I don’t know anymore,” said the other. They both looked at the one of the floor.

“I do hope they stop hurting him. Or whatever it is they are doing,” said one.

“Yeah I also hope we get out before Jamie dies, Gid,” said one.

“Me too Fab, me too,” responded the other. And that was what started it all. A story never told, and story never known. Real people, real events, and a whole lot of lies. This is where it all ended and where it all started.


End file.
